1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal print head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventionally known thermal print head includes a substrate, a resistor layer, and a wiring layer. Such a thermal print head is disclosed in JP-A-2012-51319, for example. In the thermal print head disclosed in this patent publication, the resistor layer and the wiring layer are formed on the substrate. The resistor layer has a plurality of heat generating portions arranged in the main scanning direction.
In use, a thermal print head is arranged in proximity to a platen roller configured to press a printing medium (on which printing is to be performed) against the heat generating portions. If interference occurs between such an external element and the thermal print head, it may cause problems such as an undesired interruption of the printing process.